dragon_ball_z_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Cromulor
Appearance Cromulor is a tall humanoid being with blue and green skin and white hair. He wears and orange and blue armor suit in the present timeline and in the future timeline he was shown wearing a full dark blue armor suit. In his later transformations, his hair changes colors. In the fourth form his hair is blue, in the fifth form his hair is gray, and in his final form his hair is a very darkened blue. He normally has red eyes but his fourth and final forms have blue eyes. Each transformation is also taller than his last but the fifth form constantly grows the longer Cromulor stays in it. Personality Cromulor is a sociopath. He says and does everything without conscience and usually without even a reason. He tortures people but doesn't seem to be too overly excited about it as it just feels like a natural occurrence to him. He doesn't seem to discriminate but, in several instances throughout the Tuffle Rebirth Saga, he has destroyed planets (most likely bringing genocide to the inhabitants.) In Cromulor's fourth form he becomes nearly mindless and goes into rage attacking everything around him but this trait isn't shared by any other form. History Origins: One thousand years before the birth of Cromulor, his ancestor Yolari of the Tuffles cursed the Saiyan race that one day a warrior of Yolari's family would make their whole world bow. The sacrifice of Yolari would manage to keep the Saiyans away from the Tuffles for a long while, but a millennium later, the conflicts would resume. Cromulor grew up in an intolerant world where Tuffles and Saiyans held much loathe for each other, but he didn't care for anything but the protection of his family and his people. At a young age Cromulor was drilled into a military service, and at the age of 25 he had performed so outstandingly in the intellectual and physical fields that the Tuffle King made him a General. Many people argued with the King over choosing a young upstart to be the new General but the King stood by his decision. Cromulor married a Tuffle girl named Vola and had a daughter named Valapasa some time before becoming General. As Valapasa became old enough she began to court with a soldier named Skalde who was the bodyguard to the infamous Doctor Raichi. Skalde had to come to Cromulor to get his approval to marry, but to win his approval Skalde had to best Cromulor in battle. Cromulor won the battle but decided to let Skalde have his daughter's hand in marriage anyway. Before they could get married, the Saiyans stormed the Tuffle city where Cromulor and his family lived during Age 728 as part of the Saiyan-Tuffle War (720-730) and to his horror, Cromulor witnessed his family be killed. Cromulor's strength was much greater than the average Tuffle's thanks to the power he inherited from a warrior ancestry, but he was no match for Saiyans in their Oozaru forms so eventually he was crushed and killed as well. Some years later, Cromulor awoke in a laboratory surrounded by scientists. The scientists had, in a manner unknown, collected Cromulor's DNA from the scene of the massacre of his city and brought it out into deep space to remake him as a liquid metal machine mutant as part of the Baby project being spearheaded by Doctor Myuu. Cromulor was designed to be a fighting class machine mutant but would be made of very similar material to the parasite class machine mutant that Baby would become. The Tuffle was unresponsive to most stimulates as he had become very depressed and paranoid after the death of himself and his family so the scientists decided to give him a negative stimulate by showing him the corpse of his daughter. Cromulor became bloodlusted by the sight of his daughter's dead body and transformed into what would later become his fourth form, the sheer force of it leveling the entire lab. Shocked at his newfound power, Cromulor went on to destroy the planet and flew off into space with his daughter's body, desperate to find a solution to bring her back the way he had been. Pre-Tuffle Rebirth: Doctor Myuu made himself known to Cromulor and offered to fix his daughter if Cromulor would work for him on Planet M-2. Cromulor agreed and Doctor Myuu kept his promise and brought Valapasa back to life. Cromulor met General Rilldo and General Rez, two lower class fighting machine mutants made by Doctor Myuu who would now work for him in his new position as militant leader on M-2. Valapasa got a new job as well, now working as caretaker for Baby-Prototypes named Helix, Vayor, and Truscus who were all of the parasite class. While caretaking for Helix, Valapasa fell in love with him filling the void left in her life after the loss of Skalde but Cromulor did not approve at all. One day after a routine patrol, Rez decided to finally tell Cromulor the truth and revealed the Myuu is the one that did the horrible experiments on him and authorized the scientists to irritate his being with random stimulations and show him his daughter's dead body. Cromulor confronts Doctor Myuu about this and Myuu confirms it is true. Cromulor tries to kill Myuu but is stopped by Rilldo. Cromulor and Rilldo fight but Rez convinces Cromulor it's better to leave while they can as Rilldo is seemingly unbeatable while they're on M-2. Cromulor plans to make his escape with Valapasa, Rez, and the three Baby-Prototypes as Valapasa won't leave them behind and surely enough the plan works out. The six of them escape to a planet Rez dubbed M-3 that is linked to his body like M-2 was linked to Rilldo's body. Rez offers to make Cromulor the new master of M-3 but Cromulor declines and leaves into space. Valapasa stays with Rez until Helix, Vayor, and Truscus have matured but then leaves with Helix to go after her father. After a few years, Cromulor and Valapasa meet once again on a planet in the South Galaxy but Cromulor refuses to go back with Valapasa revealing that he doesn't trust Rez. Helix and Cromulor get into a fight because Helix doesn't understand why Cromulor won't just do what Valapasa says. Helix manages to defeat Cromulor and Cromulor asks how as it seems impossible for Helix to beat a fighting class when he is merely a parasite class so Helix shows Cromulor a syringe known as the Synthetic. Helix explains to Cromulor that the Synthetic is a stimulant to liquid metal that he and Rez made that allows the artificial beings to harness their emotional potential and ascend to a seemingly unlimited power. Cromulor allows Helix to inject him with the synthetic and it mutates his being into what would later become the fifth form. In shock, surprise, and rage over what is happening to his body, Cromulor once again abandons Helix and Valapasa. Helix and Valapasa return to M-3 deciding it's hopeless to chase him. While on M-3, Helix and Valapasa produce artificial children to Valapasa's unwillingness. Valapasa loved Helix but knew these children were only going to be used for an army. Meanwhile Cromulor stumbled upon a Utopian world called Wos. The Wosians were shocked at how such an impure and monstrous being like Cromulor could exist and Cromulor became enraged at their shock and destroyed them. Cromulor decided to rename the Wos to Solitude and stayed there in solitude confinement for almost an entire century. In that century, Cromulor's fragile depressed mind molded into the sociopathic genocidal mind he expresses today, but his mind wasn't the only thing that changed. Cromulor's power had grown exponentially from overexposed stay in the fifth form, which he had developed along with his other four forms. Cromulor had also discovered the final form while on Solitude but did not like using it as the only time he went into the transformation Solitude almost exploded. At the end of the century, Cromulor left Solitude and went to the planet M-3 and kidnapped Valapasa, Vayor, and Truscus and took them back to Solitude where he imprisoned them. Valapasa was horrified at the monster her father had become and warned him that Helix would come looking for him but Cromulor laughed and said he hopes Helix has the bravery for it. Tuffle Rebirth: The events of Tuffle Rebirth pre-Cromulor saw the rise and fall of Helix and the rise of the grandchildren of Cromulor led by his second oldest grandchild, Proton. With the assistance of Rez, Proton made a Tuffle Empire out of M-3 and the neighboring planets and then invaded Earth. Proton and his five younger brothers (Neutron, Novanos, Electron, Betaros, and Gammagry) managed to overpower the Z-Fighters, steal more humans to convert to Tuffles, and make a wish on the dragon balls to create a planet for Proton near M-3 that was made in the image of the original Tuffle homeworld. Proton named it New Planet Plant and took his corrupted human trophies as a prize to his new capital of the Tuffle Empire. Meanwhile the oldest grandchild of Cromulor, Helix Junior, was on a quest to find his lost mother and father not knowing his father was dead. Finally thanks to a tip from Proton, Helix Junior stumbles upon the Solitude planet and meets his mother for the first time in years. Valapasa reveals to Helix Junior that Helix wasn't with them but that she was aware he was dead and Helix Junior becomes upset and asks why they were even locked away here in the first place. Valapasa tells Helix Junior the story of Cromulor and how he had become insane and powerful but Helix Junior believes he can beat him as Helix Junior was exposed to the Synthetic as well. As if on cue, Cromulor arrives and decimates Helix Junior but Vayor and Truscus stall Cromulor long enough for the near dead Helix Junior and Valapasa to get to an escape ship leftover from the Wosians and flee the planet. After killing Vayor and Truscus, Cromulor leaves the Solitude once again to come for Valapasa but ends up discovering New Planet Plant. Cromulor defeats Proton in a duel and takes control of the entire Tuffle Empire which had now amassed control of over two dozen solar systems thanks to Proton's Tuffle conversion experiments. Cromulor leaves with an army of Tuffle soldiers to invade more planets and while he is gone Proton plans a rebellion alongside the rest of the grandchildren. The first planet Cromulor invades is New Namek where he encounters Son Goku. Goku uses Super Saiyan Five but still can't defeat Cromulor and is killed. Cromulor then destroys the rest of Namek and heads off to invade other planets where he fights and kills a Saiyan Pirate named Daikon, converses with a member of the Cold Family named Frost who was forming his own empire within the universe, and has other fights against Super Saiyan Five Vegeta and Super Saiyan Four Gohan but doesn't manage to kill either of them despite being a clear victor in the battles. Cromulor manages to go the entire invasion despite all his fights with Saiyans and other warriors without ever going in a form higher than his third form which amazes him and shows him just how much the century of training changed his abilities for the better. Cromulor returns to New Planet Plant and the rebellion begins. Cromulor's entire army is destroyed by a rebellion army amassed by Proton but Cromulor destroys the rebel army and kills Rez for insubordination. Cromulor is then confronted by all of his grandchildren except Helix Junior and ends up easily defeating Novanos, Electron, Betaros, and Gammagry. Neutron proves to be very clever however and angers Cromulor when he almost manages to vaporize him. Cromulor transforms into his fourth form out of rage and in his mindless state he defeats Neutron and then begins fighting Proton who reveals transformations of his own that are similar to some of Cromulor's but fall short in power. Regaining some of his mentality, Cromulor tauntingly tells Proton that his strongest form couldn't make Cromulor use more than thirty percent of his power. Before Cromulor can kill Proton, Helix Junior arrives and reveals he fully recovered and that Valapasa gave her entire life energy to him so that he could unlock the power to beat Cromulor. The two begin fighting and Helix Junior proves to be stronger than even Cromulor's fourth form so Cromulor enters his fifth form and the battle becomes one sided for Cromulor. Helix manages to build up enough energy and stabs Cromulor in the gut to which Cromulor reveals that whenever his fifth form's skin is broken open, the full power of his final form breaks loose. While Cromulor is breaking out of his fifth form shell, Helix Junior absorbs as much power as he can from the rest of the grandchildren and from many Tuffles and Machine Mutants throughout the Tuffle Empire. When Cromulor finishes his transformation and Helix Junior gains as much power as he can the two tackle each other and the sheer force is enough to break a wormhole in reality that takes them to another universe. Cromulor then punches Helix Junior and another wormhole opens, they continue punching each other and breaking more wormholes until finally the two are cast into a universeless void where they both seem to perish. Post-Tuffle Rebirth: Cromulor is revived by a wish made by Sky Powers when he revives the Tuffle race using the Namekian Dragon Balls. It is unknown how the Earth, Namek, etc. have recovered from Cromulor but everything seems to be back to normal. Cromulor has a fight with Son Gohan on New Namek but doesn't kill him and has a fight with Proton on New Planet Plant and does kill him. It is unknown where the rest of Cromulor's grandchildren are and how the Tuffle Empire collapsed. Goku VS Cromulor: (This is unfinished) Cromulor creates an AI for himself and names it Nucleus to keep up with the trend of three of his grandchildren being named after parts of cells. Role in Maize's story: (not canon to the rest of Cromulor's stories): Cromulor is featured in Maize's third arc (the Demon Arc) in which he is recruited by Demigra to capture Maize and kill her friends. Cromulor manages to kill Tarble, Gure, Trunks, Mai, and Goten horrifying Maize until she finally complies with Demigra so Demigra orders Cromulor to stop and teleports him away. Later in the same arc, Maize and VCon visit Cromulor in space after killing Demigra so that they can hunt down Towa and Mira. Cromulor agrees to help Maize as long as she takes him to a baseball game after. Cromulor leaves VCon behind and takes Maize to the Demon Realm and then fights Mira while Maize fights Towa. Maize kills Towa and Mira becomes enraged but Cromulor stops him from killing Maize and kills him. Maize then takes Cromulor to a baseball game as promised and he goes back to space after. It is unknown if Cromulor will appear in Maize's story again. The Mirai Games: (discontinued) The Mirai Games was a discontinued story that followed complicated events in the future timeline but mainly involved a tournament held to determine who was the strongest future warrior. Cromulor was not a part of the original thirty-two contestants but made a surprise entry into the fight between the Saiyan warrior, Hyru, and Chichi after Chichi surrendered. Cromulor mutilated Hyru even after he used his Super Saiyan Three transformation but did not kill him making him eligible to go on to the second round in place of Hyru. After Round One, Cromulor meets Trunks, the host of the tournament, and shakes his hand after an interview to see if he truly is sane enough to be left in the tournament. In Round Two Cromulor faces off against another Saiyan named Xicon. Xicon proves to be much more powerful than Hyru and makes Cromulor use one hundred percent of his third form to defeat Xicon in Super Saiyan Five. After Round Two, Cromulor meets Shido, another Tuffle who is recruited villains to become a splinter cell in the Mirai Games for him called the Parasitic Militia. Cromulor accepts and is made the leader of the splinter cell. Cromulor manipulates the machinery before Round Three can begin and decides the way the matches will go. Cromulor fights Keyar, a Namekian who was also recruited by Shido, and convinces him to surrender after a very audience-dangerous fight. In between Rounds Three and Four, Cromulor does more dirty work for Shido and attains a transformation called "Spectral" which is a result of ether ki which Shido also gave to him. Cromulor later gets in a fight with another member of the Parasitic Militia named Ronin after he finds him sulking and leaves him badly beaten. Round Four begins and Cromulor is now up against Serall but a twist allows them both to pick warriors to fight alongside them in a tag team. Serall picks his friend Xeno, a healer Saiyan, while Cromulor picks the incredibly powerful warrior Raijin who defeated Xeno back in Round Two. Cromulor proves to be stronger than Serall at first but Xeno manages to heal them both every time frustrating Cromulor and Raijin. Raijin decides to assault Xeno but kills him in the process shocking everyone, the judges disqualify Cromulor but due to the upset by the crowd, they allow Cromulor to come back for a showdown against Serall. Serall uses his rage power and utilizes many powerful techniques against Cromulor and after surviving the technique that Cromulor used to beat Xicon, Serall hits Cromulor hard enough to temporarily overload his circuits and win the fight. Due to the Mirai Games being discontinued, this is the last time Cromulor is seen in the Mirai Games so it is unknown what happens when he regained consciousness. Transformation First form: In Cromulor's first form he looks exactly like how he did in life but his skin is blue and he has green lines tracing various areas of his face. His strength in this form managed to defeat Super Saiyan Three Goku during Tuffle Rebirth. Second form: In Cromulor's second form he grows taller, his hair spikes a bit, and metallic armor protrudes from his shoulders. His eyes also change from red pupils to solid red. Cromulor's power in this form proved stronger than a Super Saiyan Blue Gohan but he couldn't kill him. This form is estimated to be five times stronger than his first form. Third form: In Cromulor's third form he continues to grow taller and his hair becomes a bit more wilder. The metallic armor shrinks down and wraps around his back. His power in this form was strong enough to kill Super Saiyan Four Goku in Tuffle Rebirth, in Maize's story he manages to kill Mira with ease in this form, and in the Mirai Games he used this form to beat multiple warriors throughout the story. In Tuffle Rebirth, Neutron manages to anger him enough to power up further than this form but most likely wasn't stronger than it. In the Mirai Games, his is forced out of consciousness in this form by Serall. This form is estimated to be twenty times stronger than his second form. Fourth form: In Cromulor's fourth form he once again grows taller but his hair doesn't change length, instead it turns light blue. Cromulor's eyes also become blue in this form. To enter this form, Cromulor needs to become very angry which would usually be his reaction to an opponent strong enough to push him into the form. Until he calms down, Cromulor is a mindless rage machine while in fourth form. In this form he defeated Proton's strongest form with what he claimed to be less than thirty percent of his power but couldn't beat Helix Junior with one hundred percent of the form's power. He has yet to use the form again but it is estimated to be ten times the strength of his third form. Fifth form: Cromulor's fifth form is the result of the Synthetic used on his body and is taller, wider, and looks much more different than the rest of his forms. Cromulor's skin becomes more green while still retaining some blue and his eyes become green as well. His hair becomes gray and but starts to spike down similarly to a Super Saiyan Three's hairstyle but not nearly as long. Cromulor's mind is restored in this form unlike the fourth form. Cromulor in this form trashed Helix Junior who was much stronger than his fourth form but a full power blow from Helix Junior broke the shell composing the fifth form. The fifth form works sort of like a charger, while inside the shell Cromulor's power grows exponentially over time but once the shell is broken, final form Cromulor is unleashed. The initial power of this form is estimated to be twenty times the strength of his fourth form. Final form: Cromulor's final form is a very mysterious transformation that he's only used twice in his entire life. The form makes his whole skin very dark blue and black and his hari becomes a dark blue as well. His eyes once again become a glowing blue like the fourth form. And like with all forms, Cromulor is much taller than before. Cromulor in this form once again looks like his third and fourth forms despite being taller and different in color showing contrast from his fifth form. In this form Cromulor's power was enough that his clash with Helix Junior opened up wormholes to other universes and could seemingly only be killed by the void. It is unknown just how much more powerful Cromulor's final form really is over his other forms but the multiplier is definitely much larger than any previous form's multiplier. Spectral: (NO LONGER AVAILABLE DUE TO MIRAI GAMES BEING CANCELLED) The Spectral form is a five times increase to any form Cromulor transforms into it from as it does not require Cromulor to make a linear passage like his normal six forms. The Spectral form tunes his senses to their maximum and gives him a feeling of awareness like with all who use the Spectral power. The Spectral form also gives Cromulor complete access to ether ki which enables him usage of any other form of ki such as god ki or healing ki however Cromulor wouldn't have much need for any healing factor functions as he already possesses regeneration in all of his forms except fifth. Power/Abilities -Abilities- Intellect: Being a Tuffle, Cromulor wields a very tuned mind especially to military tactics due to his service in the Tuffle military. Shapeshifting: Cromulor gained the ability to shift his body however he so desired thanks to his liquid metal form he was reborn in by the scientists. It isn't known what his limit is but in a now deleted fight with a warrior named Mitsuzo, he grew to the size of a planet. Regeneration: Cromulor gained the ability to regenerate from virtually any attack thanks to his liquid metal form, however if the attack contains extreme amounts of heat, it can burn Cromulor and temporarily cease his regeneration making it possible to kill him. Cloning: Whenever pieces of Cromulor come off, he can utilize them as clones that don't cost him any power contrary to the multiform technique as he isn't using ki to separate them from him. Ki Usage: Being trained in the Tuffle military and retaining an artificial power after becoming a machine mutant, Cromulor is very capable of producing and using ki. Flight: Part of Cromulor's ki usage enables him the ability to fly. Radiation: Cromulor can produce high amounts of radiation thanks to his robotics and at one point even formed a stable nuclear bomb explosion around himself that he seemed to be able to hold for a long amount of time. -Techniques- Annihilate: Annihilate is an attack that Cromulor only used in Tuffle Rebirth against Son Goku and against Proton, it appears to just be a highly powerful green beam of ki. Fankina Pawabimu: Translating to Funky Power Beam, this attack is only used by Cromulor during the Mirai Games and managed to defeat Xicon but failed to defeat Serall, according to Cromulor the strength of the attack is equal to his third form's one hundred percent. The attack works by Cromulor firing a bunch of rainbow colored ki orbs into the sky and then allowing them to rain down like a meteor shower at the opponent decimating them with powerful strikes. The punch that shattered reality: When in his final form, Cromulor uses a specially powered up punch that broke reality in his fight with Helix Junior. He is only known to have used this specific punch once but it is possible he used it multiple times since his clash with Helix Junior broke at least seven wormholes. Trivia Cromulor has broken the fourth wall multiple times but it doesn't seem like he's completely aware of it himself. Cromulor's fourth, fifth, and final forms are rarely seen in roleplay. Cromulor has only lost one fight. Mirai Games Round Four Battle 1 against Serall after being hit by a strong ki attack from Serall when Serall survived his Fankina Pawabimu.